<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Help Me, I Help You by kickassfu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537146">You Help Me, I Help You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu'>kickassfu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the boys and their mental illnesses - modern au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Jaskier | Dandelion Has ADHD, M/M, also i don't take any meds, but not that subtle, even though i don't spell it out, jaskier's pov, so idk how well i wrote this, subtle hints that they're both mentally ill, this is a fun soft thing though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I would if I could, but I have this big, beautiful wolf lying on my lap, and I’m afraid to disturb it.” Jaskier smiles, and pats Geralt’s head.</p><p>“Aren’t you scared he’ll bite you?”</p><p>Jaskier kisses Geralt’s nose, and then boops it, “Oh, I fucking wish he would.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the boys and their mental illnesses - modern au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Help Me, I Help You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got this excited and wonderful message on tumblr and with it came attached this prompt: modern Geraskier AU where they live together and Jaskier constantly forgets to take his meds?</p><p>I did try my best, but I don't take meds. So I have no idea how well they act? And when in the day you take them. And...etc etc. I just hope I wasn't offensive somehow? And that you might enjoy this &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier is scrolling endlessly through instagram, not really paying attention, when Geralt interrupts him. Standing near his office’s door, arms crossed, “I thought you were writing a new song.”</p><p>Which yes, he was, except he got distracted by his phone. The music wasn’t flowing, and he got a notification, and then-</p><p>“Did you take your meds?” Geralt asks, patient and kind, and God, Jaskier fucking loves him.</p><p>“I did-” Jaskier starts excited, until he remembers, “...<em>not</em>. I did not take them.”</p><p>“What about the alarms you-”</p><p>“Right. The alarms. I turned them off, and meant to take the meds, but then I got distracted, and didn’t. It’s fine, I will take them now.” Jaskier says, as he looks for his medication all over his desk.</p><p>Geralt rolls his eyes, even as he smiles, and puts the pills he’s holding in Jaskier’s hand, “Here.”</p><p>Jaskier looks at his hand, then at Geralt, then at his hand again, and one last time at Geralt, “Awww my love, you are absolutely fantastic. My bloody hero. I shall tell the tales of your bravery and kindness till the day I die.” he goes to pop the meds into his mouth and stops, “Wait, where’s the water?”</p><p>At that Geralt groans, and leaves.</p><p>“Where are you going? Geralt? I need water! <em>Geralt.</em>” Jaskier yells after him, laughing. Grabbing the bottle of water on the desk, he takes the medication. One day he’ll remember to do it properly. Probably.</p>
<hr/><p>They’re on the living room’s couch, re-watching The Lord of the Rings trilogy; they love them, and watch them at least once a year, usually more though - fantasy is fun! Who wouldn’t want to go on an epic adventure? Geralt’s head is resting on Jaskier’s lap, and Jaskier is combing his fingers through Geralt’s wonderfully long hair. If it was the other way around, Jaskier knows he’d be asleep already. Geralt though, refuses to fall asleep when they watch movies. Even as Jaskier lulls him to sleep with his skilled fingers.</p><p>Geralt grabs one of Jaskier’s hands and softly kisses his knuckles.</p><p>He’s definitely still awake.</p><p>“Isn’t it time for your meds?”</p><p>“Is it?” Jaskier asks, distracted by Geralt’s warm hand, his silky hair, the movie, everything.</p><p>“<em>Jaskier.</em>”</p><p>“Hm? Oh, is it time for my sweet, sweet drugs?” he jokes, as he checks for the time, to make sure. Why didn’t the alarm go off? Bloody hell.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to get them?”</p><p>“I would if I could, but I have this big, beautiful wolf lying on my lap, and I’m afraid to disturb it.” Jaskier smiles, and pats Geralt’s head.</p><p>“Aren’t you scared he’ll bite you?”</p><p>Jaskier kisses Geralt’s nose, and then boops it, “Oh, I fucking wish he would.”</p><p>Geralt laughs, shaking his head. Grabbing the back of Jaskier’s neck, he pulls him down for a kiss. Short, and sweet; far too quick. He gets up, and leaves Jaskier wanting more.</p><p>“Don’t leave me, Geralt. Not when it was getting good.”</p><p>“Pause the movie, I’m getting you your sweet, sweet drugs.”</p><p>“<em>My hero.</em>” Jaskier sighs sweetly, a man completely in love. “Oh, grab some popcorn on the way back.”</p><p>He can hear Geralt grunt an absurd amount of obscenities; as if they both don’t know Geralt would do anything for him, with a grumpy face (an inner hidden smile) and a heart full of love. Besides, Geralt likes popcorn too, so it’s a treat for both of them.</p><p>After a while, Geralt is back on the couch, next to a very satisfied Jaskier, stuffing his mouth with delicious popcorn. Medication now taken, Jaskier declares, “It is not my turn to lie on your wonderful, muscly, lap.”</p><p>“You’ll fall asleep.”</p><p>“<em>I won’t.</em>”</p><p>He does.</p>
<hr/><p>Jaskier is tired. So fucking tired. His body is as heavy as lead, his head a mess of incoherent bullshit, and all he wants to do is sleep. Or at the very least, stay beneath his many blankets without moving a single centimeter.</p><p>He can feel the bed dip with someone else’s weight, <em>Geralt</em>, and he curls onto himself even more.</p><p>“Sweetheart,” Geralt’s voice is soft, deep, and it feels so safe, so warm, that it makes Jaskier want to cry, “can you get up?”</p><p>“I don’t want to.” he mumbles, almost imperceptibly.</p><p>“But can you?” he asks again, rubbing Jaskier’s body from on top of the blankets.</p><p>And Jaskier understands it. He knows that even though it’s the last thing he wants to do, that it hurts something deep inside of him to physically move, that he <em>can </em>do it. Especially with Geralt here, helping him, “I can.”</p><p>“Good, I made cake, and I can’t eat it all by myself.”</p><p>Jaskier peeks out from the blankets, “Chocolate?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>He’s still so tired, and he definitely doesn’t want to move, but still, he pulls his arms out from under the blankets, and stretches them towards Geralt. Geralt grabs his hands and pulls him up with him.</p><p>They seat themselves at the kitchen table, next to each other, Jaskier’s head on Geralt’s shoulder. A slice of chocolate cake for each of them in front of them, and Jaskier with his meds and water.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Jaskier whispers upset.</p><p>“<em>Hm.</em>” Geralt kisses his head in response, “There’s nothing to apologize for.”</p><p>“<em>But-</em>”</p><p>“But nothing. I help you, you help me. Right?” Geralt asks, as he stares right into Jaskier’s beautiful blue, albeit super fucking tired, eyes.</p><p>“Right you are, my good sir. I’ll never apologize for anything, ever again.”</p><p>“That’s not-” <em>what I meant</em>, Geralt tries to say but is interrupted.</p><p>“Never.” Jaskier smiles, as he happily eats the tasty slice of chocolate cake, that Geralt made for him. To make him feel better. To give him strength to face the day.</p>
<hr/><p>Jaskier is in the kitchen, singing and dancing around as he cooks breakfast, when he sees Geralt walk in, “My love, my heart, my moon and my stars. You slept in today, so I cooked us some delicious breakfast. I was about to go wake you up.”</p><p>“<em>Hm</em>.”</p><p>Geralt sounds so subdued, that it worries Jaskier. And yes, once upon a time Geralt’s vocabulary was full of grunts and cuss words, and the rare phrase sometimes made its miraculous appearance, but that was years ago. Years ago, and when-</p><p>“Did you remember to take your medication?” Jaskier asks. Because, surprisingly enough, brains are dumb all around, not just his; but Geralt is usually good at not forgetting that stuff.</p><p>“I don’t remember. I feel like shit.” Geralt says, his head in his hands.</p><p>Which is fair, the day before Geralt left early, and came back way too late, so the chances that he had been too busy to take his medication is high. Or at least too preoccupied with something else, that he didn’t remember to take them.</p><p>Jaskier turns off the stove, and puts down the spatula. Passing by Geralt he puts down a plate of bacon, eggs and sausage in front of him and hugs his neck; kissing his cheek he says “I’ll be right back. Feel free to eat up while you wait for the love of your life, to come back.”</p><p>When he gets back, Geralt has already inhaled the whole plate of food, “Thank you.” he says, as Jaskier gives him his pills and a glass of water.</p><p>“You help me, I help you. Right?” Jaskier winks and kisses Geralt’s lips, “I love you, but you should wash your teeth.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Geralt laughs, pulling Jaskier down to kiss him again, “Did you remember to take-”</p><p>“<em>Shit.</em> My meds.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>